B-flat
225px |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Beastly |tribe = Dancing Trick |ability = Destroy a random Plant. |flavor text = Just wait until you C-Sharp.}} B-flat is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and its ability instantly destroys a random plant on the field. Origins It is based on Pianist Zombie's piano in Plants vs. Zombies 2 without the tip jar and broken lid. Its name is a pun on the musical note "B-flat" (B♭). It is pronounced "be flat," which describes its ability to flatten, i.e. destroy a plant. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Dancing Trick *'Ability:' Destroy a random Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Just wait until you C-Sharp. Update history Update 1.6.27 *Description change: Was originally Just wait until you see C-Sharp. Strategies With While potentially useful as a tool to destroy tough plants, B-flat should never be considered a reliable choice to do so. Since its target is randomized, the player is not likely going to be able to destroy the right plant unless there is only one on the field. In most cases, it would be better off using a Locust Swarm instead, which costs 1 more but allows the player to choose the target. Locust Swarm has better synergy than B-flat too, as it can boost Zookeeper and Cat Lady, while B-flat can only benefit Headhunter as the other two synergy cards, Aerobics Instructor and Flamenco Zombie, only interact with zombies, and even then, it is only limited to Electric Boogaloo. If there is only one plant on the field, then this will guarantee that it will be destroyed. Due to this, it is best to use other cards that can remove as many plants as possible like Bungee Plumber, Nibble, or Final Mission to improve B-flat's chances to destroying the desired plant for 1 less than Locust Swarm. You can also use Area of Effect cards such as Fireworks Zombie or Weed Spray to destroy some of the plant fighters, especially weak plants that swarm the field, giving B-flat an increased chance to destroy a specific plant. Against There are more circumstances that any Beastly hero may not use it due to its low utility compared to cards like Locust Swarm or Alien Ooze, but if you do see that a Beastly hero uses B-flat, you should play more small plants so it may prevent a strong plant from being destroyed as its ability is random. Gallery B-flat statistics (1.6.27 update).jpeg|B-flat's statistics BFlatCard.PNG|B-flat's card BflatCardImage.png|B-flat's card image PEEANO.png|HD B-flat WhyDoesAIsStillUseThisStrategyDeck.png|B-flat being played FEELTHEBEATPACK.png|B-flat on the advertisement for the Feel the Beat Pack ElectricBoogalooHeroPack.png|B-flat on the advertisement for the Electric Boogaloo Hero pack Old B-flatHDescription.png|B-flat's statistics before update 1.2.12 B flat shadow.png|B-flat's silhouette B flat get.png|The player receiving B-flat from a Premium Pack B-flat stats.png|B-flat's statistics before update 1.4.14 B-flat.png|The player receiving B-flat from a Premium Pack Electric Boogaloo Ally Pack Promotion.png|B-flat on the advertisement for the Electric Boogaloo Ally Pack B-flat silhouette.png|B-flat's silhouette Receiving B-flat.png|The player receiving B-flat from a Premium Pack BFlat.png|B-Flat's textures before update 1.2.12 Trivia *The "C-Sharp" in its description is a reference to another musical note of that name (C♯). **It is also a pun on the name of the musical note, which is pronounced "see sharp." ***The description was slightly changed on update 1.6.27 in order to have this 2nd joke more fitting in the description. *Despite the name of this trick, when the piano featured in the trick breaks, the note that can be heard is more like an F. Category:Dancing cards Category:Tricks Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Instant-kill zombies